


Home, Where you Make it

by WitheringFeniks



Series: The Wilds [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Character Development, Child Wild (Linked Universe), Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fierce Deity acting like a dad, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Link (Legend of Zelda), Genderfluid Wild (Linked Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Impa acting like Link's Grandmother lmao, Kid Wild, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sheikah Slate, because Zelda was kinda a bitch to Link for a while and that needs to be adressed, both to Link and Zelda, demi-god Link, demi-god wild, shrine of resurrection did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: They had done it: Ganon had been sealed at long last.Link finally gets to see Zelda with his own eyes and not through the haze of long-forgotten memories.He knows they have a lot to work through, knows their friendship had never been good, but Link hopes that it might change for the better now they no longer have this burden on their shoulders.He hopes she likes the home waiting for them in Hateno.Maybe they could finally start afresh.
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Link (Legend of Zelda), Fierce Deity & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Impa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Purah (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Purah & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Wilds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074041
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	1. Victory, At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> The third piece in The Wilds series, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> this is a sequel-prequel to Still Waters, Wild Forests.
> 
> This is being posted the same time the last chapter of that goes up!

**Chapter 1: Victory, At Long Last**

.

.

.

The blinding golden light vanished. Silences filled the air.

Then all at once: the rush of wind returned, the crackling of dying fire, and the birds began to sing once more.

The scarlet coloured sky slowly fades away as the sun peeks through the stained clouds in a kaleidoscope of colours and…

…Link breathes, watching as Zelda basked in the sun for the first time in a century. He knew that feeling, that warmth and happiness that infected his chest the first time he felt the sun on his cheeks when he had emerged from the Shrine of Resurrection.

A felicity unlike anything else—the first feeling of bliss he had ever felt.

Finally, after a long moment, Zelda turned and Link meets those emerald eyes for the first time. Those hazy memories of Before did her no justice, Zelda was truly a beautiful woman even with the stained white dress, tangles golden locks and skin pale.

Link wonders what Zelda sees when she looks at him, her, they—what she sees when she looks him no matter what he felt at the time.

Link wonders what Zelda sees when she has to dip her chin to look at him.

Link wonders what Zelda sees when she looks at those scars.

A quiet and soft pregnant pause, like time had stilled to a stop but Link found, despite the deep fear of what Zelda thinks of him—for failing, for dying when he had a quest to fulfil—he’s just so, _so_ relieved in this moment that nothing could affect it.

He feels his eyes sting the longer they stare at one another.

Then slowly, a smile spreads across Zelda’s face and those deeply hidden fears dissolve, even if for a short while.

She slowly approached, like her legs were rusty and Link didn’t doubt it—he’d been like that too once upon a time.

“P’incess—” He begins almost breathlessly like all the air had been stolen from his lungs. He didn’t understand, didn’t know why but he knew it was from Before. Knew a part of Before still lingered deep inside him, actions his body had learnt and remembered where his mind didn’t.

Zelda's expression broke into almost hysteric happiness.

"Don't—Please don't bother with niceties, Link!" She laughed as she lunged forward, arms curling around him, taking them both to the ground as her knees gave out. She trembled against him—or maybe it was him doing the trembling?—and her voice wobbled, “I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time,” she sniffled, “I’ve witnessed all your struggled that you have been forced to overcome, been witness to the trials you’re faced head on.” She tightened her hold, “I always thought—no, I always _believed_ —that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you over these many years.”

Link blinks up at the clear sky, raising his own arms that had been limply laying at his sides to finally wrap them around Zelda, even when doing so pulled a wince from him, shoulders protesting.

A part of it didn’t feel real, that despite the journey he had taken over the course of the year—a year of being awake, of living, of making new memories, of finding comfort and belonging in this skin of his—it feels like he was going to wake up any moment, back in that cursed void. That this had been nothing more than a figment of imagination his mind had conjured to stop himself from going insane for surely that would have been the way of things had he not been allowed to leave the void.

But the warmth Zelda extrudes, the feel of her grip and skin against his, it’s a reminder that this is _it_ , this is _real_ —Ganon has been defeated. They had done it.

A hundred long year battle and finally, victory was theirs and Hyrule had been saved from annihilation.

The countless sacrifices—the countless number of deaths of the people that Link had failed—had not been in vain.

Link allows a grin to curl to life as he squeezes Zelda’s waist, a sob of his own escaping, “We…we did it.”

After all this time, he'd finally been able to fulfil his duty. His purpose. Death itself couldn't get in the way of his mission; he'd made a promise that he would save Hyrule, and it was _finally_ fulfilled.

“We did.”

.

.

Zelda falls in love with Aoife at first sight, cooing and stroking his face when the stag grants her permission.

Link can’t stop smiling.

He doesn’t think he’s ever smiled this much at once.

“We’ll be going to Kakariko to see Impa,” Link informs quietly, softly, not wanting to disturb the tranquillity filling the air, the earth, and nature all around them as, after a hundred years, it can finally, truly, breathe once more without Malice trying to taint and destroy.

The wild could finally breathe again.

Link felt it all around him, had in that strange way since he awoke. He knew Before he had never been so in tune with the world around him, couldn’t lay on the earth, close his eyes and feel the way the earth hummed with magic, feel the way each and every animal within the world had a purpose to fulfil. But most of all, he felt at home in that wilderness.

A sense of home he’d never felt Before, it was like he was blind and a smokescreen had covered his senses but now? Now he felt it _all_. That thrum of magic, the way the trees breathed, the way the water rejuvenated, the gentle lull of the animals that inhabited the world…

“Impa,” Zelda breathes and Link nods, swinging himself onto Aoife’s back, Zelda following.

“Impa,” he echoes.

They ride in silences, Zelda admiring the world around them softly, happily. Reaching out a hand when they brush by a low hanging branch or a high extruding rock.

He wonders if she’s doing so to reminded herself—real. This is real.

Did she think it could all be a dream too?

The silences continued.

They do not stop at the Duelling Peak Stable, both desperate to get to Kakariko but they were greeted; Tasseran and Rensa raise their hands, expressions sombre but at ease. Darton and Shibo grin excitedly and cheer at the sight of them. Hino, sat at the wok, waves too, smile wide.

Zelda gave shaky breaths and Link can hear the faint muffled relieved sobs she gives. Link gently pats her hand holding the front of the saddle in silent reassurance. _It’s okay, it’s over, you can finally relax._

The silences continued and night descends as they arrive.

They’re hurried along to see Impa, hurried to get somewhere warm and safe to rest. Dorian and Cado bow as they pass them.

Zelda doesn’t muffle the sob when she opens the door to see Impa, who slowly raised her head to gaze at them. The Elder’s eyes are damp too and a type of peace Link hasn’t seen on her face before is there.

“Princess.”

“Impa,” Zelda breathes and falls to her knees before their aged friend, “ _Impa_.”

“Oh, my dear Princess,” Impa whispers, reaching out and taking hold of her hands.

Link backs out of the room.

.

.

Kakariko is always so silent at night and this one was no different.

People still slumbered, now perhaps a little deeper knowing their safe; finally able to forget about the Calamity that had previously haunted the land.

The wind has only the slightest chill, the flags flutter quietly in the wind, the flames of lanterns flicker, Cado’s Cuccos are mostly silent barring the occasional noise and Link sits on the edge of the Shrine that overlooks the village.

Injuries healed, Pink Fairies fluttered around him, wishing to comfort and soothe aches that they could not physically heal. They chime softly, their bell-like voices whispering gently with praise and love. It makes his eyes heavy.

But he’s too restless. His body not ready for sleep—when it comes, Link knows he’ll sleep deeply, so deeply in fact, that he might even sleep a day away. For now, however, he’s content to sit and watch Kakariko Village until breakfast.

He’s joined by the Bluepee, who chitters curiously up at him and settles in his lap, purring away as Link strokes a hand across her back.

Absently, he wonders how long Zelda will wish to stay…for a beat, he wonders if she will want to stay and live in Kakariko, if so, Link will admit he’ll felt a bit at a loss. He hopes she agrees to join him to go to Hateno, even if just to visit Purah.

Absently and not for the first time, Link wonders if he’ll have more memories return. He only has so many, he knows his friendship with Zelda improved in the last few months before the Calamity had struck but he also knows there was much turmoil between them from the start…

Start, ha.

He pulled the Master Sword aged nine. The entire kingdom pretty much knew in less than a month after doing so, and even before he’d been assigned as the Princess’s Appointed Knight, it had been less than friendly between them. He would feel her eyes burning into him if they ever crossed paths and it _was_ often because of their social and work circles.

Zelda had always been too bitter and angry at the way she failed and failed to call forth her Sacred Power. In turn, when Link had finally been made her Appointed Knight, that resentment was turned on to him full; he was the victim to her frustrations and anger.

It irked him, he remembers the feeling well. His own anger, sadness and a feeling of hopelessness at the cruel treatment from the Princess. But—he also excepted it, the hurt feeling had been numb long before he had been assigned to her.

He knew pain and anger aimed at him well; that turned twofold when he pulled the Master Sword.

His guardian had been angry when Link had pulled her; the man had felt _he’d_ deserved it, not the damn tyke he’d only taken in to make himself look better.

It was irony at its finest, Link remembers thinking, despite the pressure that the situation had put upon his shoulders…

“Link?”

He startled, the Bluepee cheeped in worry but he soothed her with a stroke as he turned to see Zelda standing there hesitantly, wangling her fingers.

The Pink Fairies chimed once more, saying their goodbyes, before fluttering away to return to the Fairy Fountain.

For a moment, Zelda watched them leave before she let out a breath, “May I join you?”

Link blinked, staring for a long moment, _no, I want to be alone for now,_ he wants to say, _let me have this moment of peace._

But the word that actually leaves his mouth is the opposite, “Okay.”

Zelda is still hesitant, awkward as she settles, turning to look out over Kakariko Village with him.

For a long time, there is silence between them. A distance cricket, the soft buzz of fireflies and the Bluepee continues to purr away happily in his lap.

Zelda glances at the spirit occasionally, confused. He wonders if she knows what it is and if so, how Link could get such a skittish creature to sit here, purring away as if a cat.

Link wonders if Zelda knows of what he is, knows of his heritage and magic.

Can she feel the divine magic that fills him? Can she feel the way he’s so entirely in tune with the nature around them that sometimes, Link forgets he is even Hylian in the first place.

He wonders and wonders.

Most of all, Link wonders why Zelda had come searching for him instead of sleeping like she desperately needs.

Zelda finally seems to find the words she was trying to hunt for, “I’m sorry.”

Link stilled.

“I…I feel like I owe an apology,” she starts, “I don’t know the extent of your memory recovery, but even before I met you personally, I was such a horrible person. Even when I came to learn to let go of my hatred to you, I never truly apologised for what transpired between us.”

A beat.

“Our paths were a cruel one, it seems,” she mused, “The Hero who had the weight of the world thrust upon his shoulders far too young and a Princess that couldn’t do what was needed of her until it was too late. It seems like nothing more than a storybook, a piece of fiction and yet…”

“Th’at’s what fate dealt us.”

“Yes.”

Zelda’s sudden chuckle made Link still, “But, I’ve found…oddly enough, I’m strangely thankful, because now I’m not tired to a kingdom, no longer a princess and you have gotten a second chance at childhood. It’s selfish isn’t it?”

“I…I don’t th’ink so.” Link scratched his jaw, brows furrowing. “We couldn’t go back ‘ven if we wanted to. So why’d it be selfish? People are still dead, as cruel as it sounds, the coun’try in half ruin but Hy’rule has survived despite Ganon. May’be to some people, those t’at are still here that wit’ness the arrival of Ganon, but—after everything we’ve b’een though, why can’t we be lil’elfish?”

“I don’t think I’ve heard you say so much before,” Zelda mulled

Link barked out a short burst of bitter laughter, startling the poor Bluepee who perked up. He scratched her head before allowing the spirit to hop away, bursting into small blue sparks, “Your far’ther forbade me from speakin’ in your presence or around those that would reflect poorly on him or you in the case I did or said somethin’ stupid.”

It clearly startled Zelda by the way she turned to stare at Link, eyes wide, “What?”

Link scowled, “You re’ally thought I woulda put up with your attitude otherwise? I might’ave been raised by a bastard of a Knight, but ‘is wife was one of the kindness women I’d ev’er met beside Mipha. I learnt to never allow anyone to treat you in such horr’en’dous ways, so I would’ave most certainly chew you out despite your status because I ab’so’lutely loathe people like that.”

Zelda bowed her head, shoulders scrunched up to her ears in clear shame.

Link exhaled, “But I also, des’ite how I hated your attitude, unda’stood the pres’sure and stress you were under, as I bore that weight too. So it hurt and made me sad that you couldn’t see that from the the start. But when you actually made an effort to fix the strained relationship, while it would never immediately fix everything you had done, was ah’ppreci’ated. I finally felt some sort of equality.”

“I…Was that really how you felt?” she whispers and Link’s chest aches at the dejected tone.

“It was. I…my mem’ories still ‘ave large gaps, but vis’iting the places you’d taken pictures of, often left me angry and confused. The first thing I ‘membered was you yelling at me for tryin’ to do my job. I was so—bewildered because everyone I since met, had spoken of you in such a loving way that I just—” Link sighed, “I didn’t understand, so some of the turmoil transferred to me. So if I’m short with you in any way, it’s not meant, I promise.”

Zelda doesn’t say anything, but her face shows acknowledgement and that’s all Link could ask for.


	2. A New Beginning, Not Started Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda probably should have asked permission to use the Slate instead of snooping…
> 
> Link’s unimpressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up a few days ago but uh, stuff happened and so it put me off from getting this piece finished up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning, Not Started Well**

.

.

.

The water rippled as she moved, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Zelda didn’t know what to do…

They had finally defeated Ganon, a hundred yearlong battle finally over. They were finally free, both of them, from the heavy duty that sat on their shoulders. Yet, they had failed at first. Death and destruction reined over Hyrule for a hundred years as Link slept.

Still, the people lived on, fought and did their best to survive the apocalypse set upon them.

…and here she sat, feeling awkward and out of place and—had no idea what she was supposed to do now.

After so long being trapped, there were so many things Zelda wanted to do but—she had no idea what or where or how to go about it.

Zelda knew she couldn’t stay in Kakariko Village forever, leeching off Impa and Paya’s kindness, despite how they said she could stay as long as she liked; Zelda felt like she was intruding.

Link…had been quiet, of course nowhere near as silent as before, just…reserved. Their conversation two nights ago had ended on a note Zelda hadn’t expected but really, how couldn’t she have?

Why shouldn’t she have expected it?

She had been a horrendous person to Link even before she had officially met him; she hadn’t spared a thought to how he felt and the weight the nine year old would be going through.

Hylia—he’d been _nine_.

What was wrong with her?

Why had she been so selfish?

It was inexcusable.

Zelda exhaled, sinking into the hot water to submerge herself. She gripped the edge of the bath as water rushed into her ears and she shuddered at the feeling. Zelda emerged, heaving for a breath as water dribbled down her face.

Not even this hot bath was making her feel any cleaner. She might look it, but her skin still tingles with the phantom feeling of Malice, her scalp and hair greasy from a lack of a bath for a hundred years.…

This wasn’t even her first bath.

She wonders how long it will take before her skin finally feels untainted.

Zelda sighed and stood to get out of the rapidly cooling water, she’d been in it for almost an hour now. Zelda’s surprised it hadn’t gone colder sooner.

She dried herself and her hair off before dressing herself in no hurry whatsoever. Her limbs felt heavy, but she doubts the feeling will fade for a while, she had spent the last hundred years not sleeping but unable to move, in contrast to Link’s century of slumber. Her body has to readjust.

…talking about contrast, they had been here three days and she had yet to see Link sleep.

It…worried her.

True as it was that she watched over him, but it was not every hour of every day. With her power so focused on keeping Ganon back, she didn’t have much time to spare to constantly watch Link’s journey.

But that also didn’t mean she was completely blind to his adventure—she’d seen his struggle to readjust, watched his reaction to learning what had happened to him and the world around them.

It was heartbreaking, yet fascinating to see how he learnt and…

Zelda became aware of the voices quietly talking.

“—you’re going to need to sleep eventually,” Impa scold lightly, affectionately.

A huff and Link answered, “Can’t‘ven if I tried, plus it’s rainin’ out.”

What did rain have to do with anything?

“Honestly, Link,” Impa chuckled softly, “You might find comfort within the wilderness, but sleeping in a bed has perks. Besides, at this rate, you’ll pass out from exhaustion. Madius will have both our backsides if I allow that to happen.”

“…”

A long beat before Impa laughed, “You’re face! So red! How adorable!”

Link grumbled something Zelda could not hear but it just made Impa laugh harder.

Madius…

She had heard that name, seen the ghostly imprint of a man accompanying Link but—no matter how hard she tried, Zelda could never get a clear image of him. White hair and red markings were the only real flashes she caught.

Part of Zelda is not surprised that she was unable to see anyone other than Link otherwise she would have spent her time watching over the others—Impa and Purah and other surviving people through the hundred years.

“—Besides, I have things to do,” Link argued as Zelda tuned in again.

“Link,” Impa’s voice is far more serious now, that playfulness from before gone, “At least try laying down for an hour and if that doesn’t work then I will concede.”

“…”

Zelda quickly took that as her cue to enter, so it did not look like she had been eavesdropping because to be caught eavesdropping would be embarrassing. She did not know if the conversation was meant to be private or not and she would really rather not do something to get on the wrong foot with Link when they’d already been making, slow as it was, progress.

“Princess,” Impa greets and Zelda smiles kindly at her.

“Impa,” Zelda felt a burst of warmth at merely being in her presences. A relief that not everything was gone, “Is everything alright?”

She glanced between the two, Link gave a disgruntled noise before sighing, “An hour.”

Impa smiled, “Thank you.”

Link nodded and stood, checking something on the Sheikah Slate. Zelda felt a flash of…envy maybe? She had worked so hard a hundred years ago to get the thing working and…she never got to use it, not to its true potential.

Link did not seem to be in the mind of giving it up anytime soon by the secure and protective grip he had before tucking it onto his belt once again.

Zelda wondered if he would let her fiddle with it, see what he had achieved with the Slate. It was not like she would be demanding it back—she was curious, was that…wrong?

Link tucked it back onto his hip, “I’ll be upstairs.”

Then he was gone, the only evidence he was there was the soft movement from above.

She probably should have asked before he disappeared.

“Princess?” Zelda turned back to Impa, who stared curiously up at her, “Is something the matter?”

The former Princess shook her head, “No, no, just…” she hesitated a beat, “Does Link not like sleeping?”

Impa hummed and gestured for Zelda to settle beside her, she did.

“Not so much dislike sleep, but rather has trouble sleeping. Madius has been trying to work on increasing Link’s hours from four at most to the average six to eight. It’s a slow progress as his body is just too used to such a routine, and we theorised that having slept so long in the Shrine, that his body naturally…disagrees perhaps with the idea of sleep. Subconsciously at least and it doesn’t help that Link likes to fight it, he has nightmares you see.”

Nightmares, huh? She wonders what he sees, hopes it’s not something as horrifying as…as his death.

“Madius?” that name again, she latched onto it—was this the man Link travelled with?

Impa is silent for a long beat, lips pursed. It must be—but why was Impa so hesitant to tell her about him.

“Madius is…Link’s father.”

Zelda blinked and felt a swell of fondness that someone had gone out of their way to assist Link, come to love him enough to adopt Link as his own. She smiled, “How sweet.”

“No, no, Princess, you misunderstand,” Impa hesitated again, “Madius _is_ Link’s father. I…It is not my place to be the one to tell you who Madius is, but…that man is biologically Link’s father.”

…Zelda had no idea what the hell is going on—that was impossible, the man must be in his late hundred if that was true, but the man Zelda saw was youthful, early thirties at most.

“That’s impossible.”

Impa dipped her chin, “Again, I am not the one to explain, it is not my place. It would sound better, easier, coming from Madius himself.”

That wasn’t the answer Zelda wanted and she slumped in annoyance.

Zelda does not see Link for the rest of the day, lunch arrives and goes. Zelda spends time with Paya and getting her body used to moving again. Then dinner arrives and still, Link has not come down.

Paya giggles at the lack of Link, telling Zelda this happened the first time Link arrived in Kakariko Village too. He’s been tired and dead on his feet, Impa had, at first sight of him, gasped loudly, babbling in confusion.

_(“Baby, you’re a baby! Goodness, why are you a baby?!”)_

Paya had to calm her very confused and horrified grandmother, Dorain and Cado had been just as confused and worried and— _why?_ Then Link was promptly swaddled in a blanket and put to bed in Paya’s room.

He fought for all of three minutes before pretty much passing out, snoring softly. He hadn’t stirred until lunch next day.

“Sometimes it just catches up with him,” Paya comments before giggling, “Madius has perfected the art of Link-wrangling, as Dorian likes to call it.”

Zelda latches onto the mention of the man, “Could you tell me about this Madius?”

“O-oh,” Paya startled and, much like Impa had, hesitated. Her cheeks flushed a shade of pink, “He’s very kind…but stern! A no-nonsense type of person, but perhaps a bit bias when it comes to letting Link get away with things. Link’s kind of on the wild side, you know? He’s an easy man to get along with, most of the time anyway. May Goddess Hylia help anyone who gets on his bad side.”

Zelda’s hit with the image of Link shield surfing down a hill and straight into a camp of monsters—she’d witness that one first hand and she dreads the thought of what else he could get up too.

“But _who_ is he?” she insisted, “Impa—Impa said he was Link’s _actual_ father, but that’s impossible.”

For a long moment, Paya said nothing before she slumped slightly, “M-my—my apologises Princess, but, but grandmother thinks it best to hear from Madius himself.”

Zelda sighed and bit back the compulsion to pull at her hair in frustration.

Why wouldn’t anyone just tell her who this Madius was?!

.

.

.

Surely Link wouldn’t mind if she peeked at what was on the Slate, would he? Maybe Link even had some pictures of this Madius!

Still, as Zelda quietly plucked the Slate from the bedside table,—taking a moment to smile down at Link sprawled out across the bed, still dead to the word—she couldn’t help the sudden uneasy feeling that settled in her chest…she knew it was wrong, but…she had to know and surely Link wouldn’t care that much, what could possibly be in the Slate that would make Link deny her that chance?

Settling on the floor, back against the bed given to her, Zelda crossed her legs and got comfortable. She took a breath and tapped the screen, it lit up with…an inventory? Oh, how fascinating!

Zelda got a view of the section of weapons Link had stored in the Slate at the moment, the Master Sword was in the first slot, she noted. Zelda wondered if she would get to hear that voice again, wondered if Link would allow her to hold the sword and try.

The next were bows, then shields.

All of the equipment was in different states of durability.

She saw a golden handled Royal broadsword, the stronger-but-weaker other experimental darker version created by the Sheikah in a state of really low health. Zelda wonders absently if Link was taking care of these swords. She had witnessed Link, a hundred years ago, during quiet moments back in the castle where he could become slightly lax, take time and great care in looking after the Master Sword.

The shields she could understand—she’d been witness to some of the crazy stunts he pulled on a regular basis.

Then, clothes—oh! How—Zelda stilled her movements as she took a moment to truly look at all the outfits…it startled her at how feminine some of them looked. Two vai Gerudo outfits, one with trousers, another with a skirt. Lots of jewellery, although Zelda could see most had a unique property—heat resistance, cold resistance…

A set called Child Zonai Barbarian Set—there was another one, Adult Zonai Barbarian Set, that looked, obviously if going by the name, to be too big for Link at the moment, was he saving it for when he grew into it? Seemed pretty logical.

The Rubber Set made her stifle a giggle at how adorable it looked.

But again, there were a few other outfits that looked to be more on the feminine side and clearly for someone of Link’s height and age.

Zelda decided she would come back to that later, ask Link why he had such clothes when he was actually awake and coherent to answer.

There were several pages of just random items; food, monster loots, ore…miscellaneous things that would be of use for something else rather than by itself. Then there was three pages full of just—food, it had Zelda’s mouth watering at just the images and how delicious they all looked.

Some even gave effects! Speed up, stealth…defence increase! How wonderful! She simply must ask Link to tell her all about these effects and how he got them the work with food! He had elixirs too, plenty of them for quick and easy use, but compared to the food, the time limit—which, amazing! The Slate could register time limit imbedded in each item—were significantly less. Maybe more potent when done with food?

The next page held some different horse gear, a…paraglider? She wasn’t familiar with that, she wondered what it did—

“What are you doin’?”

Zelda jumped, a startled gasp escaping as her widened eyes darted to see Link had pushed himself up on his elbows and was glaring at her.

When she didn’t say anything—

“I _asked_ , what are you doin’?”

“I—I…” she stuttered, words failing her at that moment.

“Just because you once carried it doesn’t give you the right to invade my privacy, _your highness_ ,” the title was spoken with such venom that it made her flinch.

“I—”

“You what? Thought just because I was asleep you were allowed to snoop?” At this point, Link had stood, fingers curled into fists at his side, “News Flash, it doesn’t belong to you anymore. It’s _mine_ and no amount of excuses or arguments are going to change that.”

Zelda didn’t move, _frozen_ , as Link snatched the Slate back, briefly glancing at the screen before sparing her one more glare as he walked out of the room.

The sounds of Link storming away quickly quietened leaving her in silences.

That guilt festered.

She should have listened to that feeling.

…Had she damaged what little progress they had made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Link's anger seems justified, you'll see more next chapter but i see it as the Slate has been with Link from the very start, even before Rhoam. Link has relied on it for his entire journey so he's going to be possessive and hesitant to allow anyone to touch it, he doesn't even really let Madius handle the Shiekah Slate.


	3. Home, Where You Feel Safest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link spends a few days back in Hateno, away from Zelda, to work through that anger.
> 
> Cue Madius and Link being father and child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a weridass dream last night cause I started rewatching the extended LOTR where Link ended up joining them. It was disjointed and all over the place but lmao it was weirdly amazing.

**Chapter 3: Home, Where You Feel Safest**

.

.

.

“—And she’as the auda’city to snoop through the Sh’eikah Slate!” Link seethed, hands trembling as he forced himself not to pace.

Madius exhaled and scooped his child off the ground, setting Link on his lap, “Breathe.”

Link hissed sharply through clenched teeth, entire body trembling as Madius held him close. Fingers kneed at Madius’ shirt and the silver-eyed deity tucked Link’s head beneath his chin, holding his child close.

“Wha’ight does she have?” Link’s voice was a whisper, confused and angry and upset—

Madius hummed deeply and stroked a hand up and down Link’s back knowing he needed this moment to vent, needed this outlet otherwise he’d return back to Kakariko and take it out on Zelda, Link didn’t want to do that.

“She doesn’t,” Madius confirmed, it was…impolite, invasive and the deity had the feeling she _knew_ that but still snooped through the Slate. However, Madius also knows Zelda has just spent one hundred years trapped, knows the Slate had once belonged to her but not with the functions it has now, and knows that Zelda was likely simply curious and didn’t think it through—didn’t think that Link might not _want_ her to touch the Slate.

Link barely let him and only ever in emergencies—which were thankfully rare.

The Slate was a part of him—an extension of Link.

Link knows this all too.

So, he’s trying his best not to take it out of Zelda, knows it isn’t really fair too. Not when she’s trying to make amends and _of course_ there would be moments of not seeing eye to eye or they clash on something.

Had Link truly been a child, Madius doubts he would have the same restraint as he currently did. It's commendable.

Madius stands after several long moments where Link’s breathing evens out, fingers loosen from their tight grip and Link begins to succumber to his exhaustion again.

“Sleep, little one,” Madius hums and slips passed the curtain into their shared room. He sets Link in his bed, pulling the green blanket gently from beneath him to instead lay it over Link. He stirred, eyes peeking out from behind tired lids. They didn’t stay open very long.

Madius stepped out, pulling the curtain shut as he did.

.

.

.

The Bokoblins chattered at one another, some patrolled the camp, others slept.

Link, having donned his Bokoblin mask, had been quietly sitting in the Monster camp for the last hour. There’s a dangerous rush he got whenever he did this that never got old.

But Link also generally enjoyed, was fascinated by, seeing what exactly Bokoblins did when undisturbed. Ever since buying the masks from Kilton, Link had used every chance to approach Monsters without them attacking him.

Lizalfos, Moblins, _Lynels._

Lynels caught on quickly if he wasn’t careful. Thankfully because of his appearance, they often thought him a youngling—a child (which technically he was) so the façade lasted longer than when dad had tried.

—or maybe the Lynels could sense dad’s magic?

Huh, Link hadn’t come to that theory before. He was definitely going to be looking into that one more. Then what about him? He had divine magic, again maybe it was because of his physical age?

There was no denying that Lynels were the smartest of all Monsters, followed by Lizalfos, who Link had actually befriended once with a mask and made trades. Small things, fish for a bow and other things.

It had taken lots of practice and tries and different approaches for Link to pull off the trade, he had to perfect his Lizalfos act—his acting had been the main thing that held him back for a long while but once he got it down, Link now made trades if he needed weapons from Lizalfos instead of fighting them.

It was solely with a small tribe of them in a rather isolated location he had stumbled upon purely by accident when hunting for a Shrine. Now if he was in desperate need for a sword, Link went there.

(Link wonders if Zelda would be interested in his study on Monsters.)

Link twitched when he acknowledges his father was stood not too far away, out of sight of the Bokoblins but Link had a clear view of him.

Link glossed over his signal for him to come.

No. Link wanted to stay here.

There was a finite feeling of nervousness when he sees the narrowed eyes expression on his father’s face. Uh oh.

Link also knows he’d been down here since before dawn. He’d skipped breakfast and considering the position of the sun; it was past midday. Uh, no wonder dad had come looking for him. He was very keen on Link eating something at every mealtime to train his body to get into that habit, considering Link, before he had met his father, had only eaten an apple a day to sate his hunger. Dad had been less than impressed when he had learnt to Link’s…eating habits.

It was traumatising the lecture he had gotten about healthy eating and how he needs to at least eat something more than once a day or even just a single apple.

Since then, Link had put on more weight, a healthy weight where before Link could admit he was skinny. His strength and agilily had increased since so Link knew _why_ he needed to eat but sometimes he just—wasn’t hungry and had no desire to force himself to eat at every single mealtime.

…saying that—when was the last time he had eaten? Since before he and Zelda had sealed Ganon. Whoops.

He understood his dad wanting to have him to eat now.

—and huh, when had all the Monsters been killed?

“Finally out of your thoughts?” Madius cocks a brow from his spot knelt before Link.

Link grins sheepishly.

Madius sighed, “Let’s head on back to the house.”

Link stood, pulling the Bokoblin mask off.

“I’m not going to say anything,” Madius continued, “But don’t argue with me on this.”

Link nodded, “I know.”

“Good.”

.

.

.

“—I doubt just because Ganon is gone, the Blood Moons will suddenly stop,” Madius answered.

Link lowered his spoon, a thoughtful frown creasing his face, “Thought s’too, there’s still too much Malice in the air and earth. An av’rage Hylian lifetime or two at mini’mal.”

Madius hummed in agreement.

“But there’s no denyin’ it’s al’ready far fresh’er without Gan’on around.”

Madius eyed his child fondly, while he as a Deity was in tune with the world around him, it wasn’t to the extend Link was. But knowing just what Link’s attribute is doesn’t surprise Madius that his child could sense as such. Link belonged to the wilds as much as the wilds belonged to him.

Ironic, Madius thinks, for Farore had been the one to breathe life into creatures that walk the earth. Being the descendant of not one, but three of the Courage Keepers, Link had already been chosen long, long ago and while as a godling Link was unable to carry the Triforce, it did not diminish his history and relation to the Hero of Time, Hero of Twilight, and Hero of the Calamity.

Link and Farore had been bound long ago. Madius wouldn’t be surprised if she had felt this coming since Madius’ own creation, the Golden Goddesses are always quiet on the subject of Deities and Guardians after all.

There could also be no denying that Farore—Din and Nayru too—had a soft spot for the young Wildling.

_Hylia_ made no effort to hide her adoration for Link.

(Soon, he knows, Hylia would finally regain her form after so long. His friend certainly deserved to be free to walk among the mortals she loved so dearly again. She had been bound to watch from afar for so long that once she was free, she could finally work to truly bring this cycle to an end.)

“I might go back tomorrow,” Link murmurs quietly.

“Can you do it?”

Link frowned and set his spoon down in his finished soup, “M’not angry an’more, just…miffed?”

Miffed, bless this kid’s hearts—honestly, Madius knows while Link has let go of his anger, he is also very much petty. He knows Link would retaliate in some way when he returns to Kakariko. But what exactly, is the question. It was hard to tell with Link and his memories of when he had still been stuck within the mask show him only snippets of what Wild is capable of when getting back at someone.

Chaos. Pure and utter chaos depending on what the slight was.

Link had gleefully taken claim to Time’s first grey hair when they’d noticed it.

“If you say so.”

Madius does _not_ miss the devious glint that Link gets in his eyes.

May the Princess not suffer too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Link burns a lot of calories with fighting and being constantly on the move, which is why he was skinny/underweight before meeting Madius. It hadn’t really clicked that the reason he tired quickly or couldn’t do certain things was because he wasn’t a healthy weight. Mipha’s Grace was used a lot more during the early days of Link’s journey because of that.
> 
> If it wasn’t clear, Link freed Vah Ruta first since Impa had told Link somethings about the Champions and implied they had been together which set Link on a warpath. He then went to Naboris, Medoh, and last Rudania.
> 
> *Hero of the Calamity is the title I’ve given the previous Hero set before BOTW.


	4. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of steam for this one but I tried to make the ending somewhat of a good one

**Chapter 4:**

**Journey**

.

.

.

Link arrived by teleport, her body materialising in ribbons of blue on the Shrine platform. She shook herself to shake of the post teleport jitters she always got. It was why Link disliked using the Sheikah teleporting ability.

Plus, Link loved to travel on foot—teleporting would take the fun out of it.

So soothing down her skirt, Link began her decent. She greeted Lasli when the Sheikah enthusiastically waved.

"Good morning, Lin," She beamed, and Link grinned happily.

Paya was praying to the statues and hearing Link approaching, turned, "Oh! Link, welcome back."

Link smiled, "Good morning Paya. Everything good?"

Standing, Paya clasped her hands together with a large smile, "Better than ever! The air has never felt so clean!"

Sometimes Link forgot Sheikah were much more in tune with the natural magics of the world than Hylians, even after all this time. It was just something in their blood that has never faded since ancient times.

"And Zelda?"

"Is curious as to who Madius is, Grandmother thought that it's not me or Grandmothers duty or place to tell her. So she's been a bit frustrated but other than that, all has been quite quiet."

Link nodded, "Think she's up to leaving then? Since she's _so_ interested in seeing dad," Paya thankfully said nothing at Link's tone, she wasn't trying to be passive-aggressive, sometimes it just happened, unfortunately—she lays that blame solely on dad. He was the master of passive-aggressive responses and it's rubbed off on her.

Skipping every second step, Link made it to the top of the stairs and pushed open the door to see Impa and Zelda having some morning tea. They paused their conversation as she pushed the door open and turned to her.

There was a beat of silence.

Zelda was first to break the silence with a confused: "Uh…Link?"

"I'm a girl today," Link responded bluntly with.

Zelda just blinked, if she hadn't been confused, she certainly was now.

Impa facepalmed.

"Okay," Zelda breathed.

At least she wasn't kicking up a fuss about gender roles and taboos.

(A part of Link wondered if she had spoken to Zelda a hundred years ago. Link knows Urbosa knew, a lot of Gerudo had known from her time spent in the desert 'training'. But Zelda's reaction said no, unfortunately.)

"We're leaving to head to Hateno in two hours," then Link left the room.

As she did, Link heard Zelda question Impa about… _"What the hell just happened?"_

Link smirked.

.

.

.

Link had gone ahead and collected Neigh-ru, the white horse of Safula Hill that was a descendant of Zelda's old horse, from Duelling Peaks stable in the time it took for Zelda to get ready to leave.

As soon as Zelda spotted her leading Neigh-ru towards her, she gasped, eyes wide with recognition.

"Is that? But how?"

"She's a descendant," Link explained, "I learnt about her while travelling and thought you might like her."

Zelda moved closer, eyes still just as wide, "She's so beautiful. What did you name her?"

"Neigh-ru."

A pause where Zelda blinked. She sighed, "At this point, I'm not even surprised."

Link gave a cheeky grin.

.

.

.

Unsurprisingly, there was little conversation between them, and Link was actually quite grateful Zelda didn't try and make any. What were they supposed to talk about? Before the Calamity? Link hardly remembered that shit and she'd rather not—despite all the good memories she had of Mipha and those she had loved, Link just wanted to move forward. They might be gone now—at peace finally—so why can't Link find some of her own peace?

But the closer they drew to Hateno Fort, the more Link began to dread. The last time she had been here with Zelda—Link had _died_. Thinking about it too long, Link would begin to feel phantom pain all throughout her body. The image of blood on her hands, the echoing of Guardian blasts—

Link hadn't realised the fear she had gotten over after remembering this would strike back again simply because Zelda was here with her.

_Breathe Link, all it is is a figment of your subconscious, it's not real. Breathe_ , her father's voice echoed. Link did.

Zelda tugged Neigh-ru to a stop before the graveyard of Guardians. Aoife stopped too.

Link turned in the staddle to look back at her. She waited for Zelda to speak. For a long moment, the former princess simply stared ahead blankly. Link wondered if she was reliving the memory.

Zelda took a slow breath, eyes dropping to Neigh-ru's staddle, "I noticed the painting Impa had on the wall. She told me she thought it would be best if you remembered or recalled some of what happened here. I don't…I don't think she should have—you shouldn't have had to remember something so horrible."

_Oh_ , Link finds herself at a loss, unsure what to think or say.

"It's already happened," she answered, "Not much to do about it now. Anywhere," she waved a hand, "I would have wanted to know. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back or whatever."

Zelda sighed, "…Still, to remember such a horrible sight and terrible burden. It can't be good for one's mental health."

Link snorted, "Who said I had good mental health?"

Zelda gave her a look that said she did not appreciate such a comment and the fact Link was making fun of her lack of said stable mental health—she was getting better but what was the problem with the occasional self-deprecating joke?

"What? You think after everything I'm a sane and properly functioning member of society? Don't make me _laugh_."

Zelda exhaled and gently nudged Neigh-ru to continue. She probably knew it was a losing battle.

.

.

.

It was so awkward; Link was almost expecting a cricket to chirp. She glanced back and forth between Zelda and Madius as they seemed to have a stare-off.

Zelda was clearly in shock—did she sense his divinity? If so, why hadn't Zelda sensed hers?

Dad was also eyeing Zelda in a critical type of way—he was planning something; Link wasn't sure what exactly, but Link knew her dad.

"Hmm," Madius finally broke the silences, "I don't know what I was expecting."

Zelda spluttered, cheeks flushing in clear embarrassment, "Excuse you!"

_Oof._

"Ah, don't take that the wrong way. Every Zelda is different. The way Link spoke of you both before actually meeting you and now…I find myself at a bit of an impasse."

Confused, Link pulled the ladle from the wok, tapping it to drip the soup off, and set it down to turn. Had Link subconsciously spoke of Zelda differently? She knew they had talked about Zelda plenty of times mostly when it came to the topic of memories and Link's life before the Calamity, but Link hadn't registered a change; she had always been a bit salty about Zelda.

"Don't bring me into this," She huffed.

Madius only hummed at her comment.

"Impasse about what?" Zelda frowned.

"Causal things," was all Madius said and didn't seem in any way intending to add anything else.

Zelda frowned, clearly bothered by the lack of an explanation but _ah!_

"Dinner is ready," Link broke the silence and resisted the urge to wipe imaginary sweat from her forehead, talk about awkward.


End file.
